


Golden Hour

by KingTrash



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrash/pseuds/KingTrash
Summary: Chloe takes Max to look at the beautiful sunset over Arcadia Bay.





	

Chloe rode her truck to the edge of the woods. Max sat next to her and was awfully quiet. The punk decided to leave it be till they reach the lighthouse. 

The two girls walked silently up the hill. They were so close their bodies collided and bounced back. Chloe look ahead, but Max kept her head down. 

For the past month, after Max saved Chloe in the girls restroom, Max has been fairly quiet. Chloe didn't know why and wanted to help, but she remembered she went mute when William died. 

It just takes time. But after all how much time will they have together?

A month before, Chloe almost ed died because she was to naive to think ahead. No one in their right mind would think Nathan would go to their hinkle meet up without a weapon. 

Before they knew it they were at the bench, sitting and awfully close. Chloe would be lyang to herself if she said she didn't like Max more then a friend.

Max was a shy, but was brave. She could kick your ass but look adorable doing it. Very, very few people can do that. Plus her smile and laugh was beyond perfect and her eyes made Chloe feel something in her chest.

Chloe looked at Max and nudged her slightly, "What's up Mad Max? You haven't really talked since the whole bathroom thing."

"I'm fine." Max said. Chloe shook her head and placed a hand on the brunette's knee. She rubbed it mindlessly and looked ahead and noticed the sun start to dip behind the horizon. 

"You don't need to lie to me, I'll understand. But you don't need to feel like you need to tell me." Chloe said. She stopped rubbing her knee, not noticing Max's blush, but Max was glad she didn't because she'd most likely tease her. "What's is called again?"

"What?" Max asked confussed. She looked at Chloe and noticed a small smile on her face that just melted her heart.

"That. The sunset." Chloe said. She turned her head and their eyes locked. Blue met blue and both of their faces turned bright red. 

"Golden hour." Max mumbled. Chloe looked at her lips and back to the blue eyes that makes her smile.

"Beautiful." Chloe said. Max giggled, thinking she mentioned it towards her, but quickly stopped as she realized that was a dumb idea. 

"Chloe?" Max asked. The blue haired punk raised an eyebrow to que Max to go on. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes." Chloe said breathlessly, as if she was waiting for that question, but truth be rold, she was. Max leaned in and touched Chloe's lips softly, tasting the mint chapstick and the weed she smoked earlier. The brunette savored her first kiss and Chloe savored Max's love. 

They separated and watched the sunset in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not that good. Remember to check my other pricefield stories on wattpad. -wanna-be-


End file.
